An Unexpected Meeting
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: Harry and Draco meet in a muggle school. Death Eaters teach at the school *Very Important AN*
1. Default Chapter

An Unexpected Meeting

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter one

Death Eaters teaching at a school

Harry Potter , age five was getting ready for his first day of kindergarten. Harry was wearing a long shirt and a pair of baggy pants. All of his clothes were Dudley's hand-me-downs. His shoes were again another Dudley castoff. Harry did not really care what he was wearing at least he had something to wear. 

Harry picked up his school bag and went inside the kitchen. At Harry's place there was a paper and a piece of toast. He put his lunch in his bag and picked up the toast and started walking to school .

Dudley had gotten a ride to school , but Harry had to walk to school. Harry did not care yet again because it was only a ten minute walk.

Harry opened the front door and started walking to school. In about ten minutes Harry was at school.

There was a teacher who had blonde hair but was long. Beside him was a kid who had shorter blonde hair but was slicked back.

" Ok class time to go in" the teacher said.

Harry was in Dudley's class. Every body got into a circle. 

" Hello everyone my name is Lucius Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

An Unexpected Meeting

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter 2

" Now class everybody else introduce themselves" Mr. Malfoy said. Mr.. Malfoy started with the kid next to him. The kid had blonde hair that was slicked back " My name is Draco Malfoy" the boy said. The introduction of everybody's names took about 20 minutes to reach Harry. As always Harry was last. As the other kids did Harry started to introduce himself " My name is Harry Potter" Harry said shyly. All of a sudden Draco and Mr. Malfoy looked to Harry's forehead.

" Now that is done lets start to color." Mr. Malfoy passed papers that were photocopied from a coloring book. When Harry got his paper there was a picture of a kitten playing with a ball of yarn. Harry was going to color the cat a light gray. The yarn color was going to be a bright emerald green (a/n- almost the same color of Harry's eyes). When Harry was finished he was quite proud of himself because he thought it was really pretty. Then everybody got into circle. Mr. Malfoy told the kids where to sit. He placed Harry beside him and then Draco beside him. Dudley was whining because he did not get to sit beside his best friend Piers Polikiss. After Mr. Malfoy told Dudley that maybe next time he could sit beside Piers, he placed the other kids. 

"Now everyone this is called the sharing circle. If you want to tell everyone something you raise your hand and say the thing you want to say. Now who wants to go first."

" I do" said one boy. " Go on " Mr. Malfoy said. " We got a new dog" the boy said with cheerfulness. " That's nice" Mr. Malfoy said. " Anyone else " Mr. Malfoy asked. Nobody else raised their hand. All of a sudden the buzzer rang for recess. All the kids went to the coat room to get their coats on to go outside. Harry' s coat was not a Dudley castoff but one that Mrs. Figg had given to him when she noticed the old coat of Dudley's that Harry was wearing. Harry slipped on the coat the material felt nice and warm. The coat had a fleece inside and a large pocket on the front that held food for when Harry was sent to the Cupboard under the stairs for misbehaving.

Harry suddenly realized that all the kids had gone out of the coat room and had gone outside. The only person in the coat room was Draco Malfoy. His coat was black and had silver buttons. There was some kind of badge on his coat that had a M with some sort of snake around it. " Hi" Harry said. " Hi" Draco replied. " You want to play together" Harry asked. "Sure" Draco replied. Harry and Draco walked out of the coat room and walked out of the front door and headed towards the playground. There were swings, teeter- totters , and slides. Draco headed over to the swings, so Harry followed him. They both got on the swings and started to pump their legs. The higher Harry got the more he felt he was flying .

A/n- That's all for now. I need more ideas 

Cheers

MissPatriciaPotter


	3. Harry gets scared

An Unexpected Meeting 

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter Three

Harry gets Scared 

The buzzer rang. All the kids quit what they were doing and went into the school. The only kids that to wait for their teachers were the grade ones, twos, and kindergartens. When the teacher came to the door he told them to line up quietly and enter the school . That's when Lucius noticed that his son and Harry were missing. Where could they? They were only five year olds. Lucius went into the building and went to his classroom. When he got there he pushed the call bottom . The call bottom directed to him to the office . The person that answered was the secretary. 

" Robin could you please come over to my classroom and watch my class for a couple minutes" Lucius asked. 

"Yes" Robin replied. Robin was the secretary at Surrey Elementary School. She was a kind and caring person. She loved children. Her joy of life was seeing the children's smiling faces each day. She wore high heels that made a loud clanking down the hallway. When Lucius heard the familiar clanking he tried to calm the class down. Robin peeked her head through the door and spotted Lucius. She walked over to him and told him he could attend to whatever he had to do. Lucius took one more look at the classroom and walked out. 

*******

Harry and Draco were currently playing a game of Hide and Go Seek. Harry was currently It and Draco was the hider. Harry was counting to ten and Draco was looking for a place to hide. Draco now had chosen to hide behind a tree. Harry was looking around for Draco but could not find him. " Draco where are you" Harry called out. there was no sound but the wind. All of a sudden there were footsteps of heavy boots on the ground. The person peeked around the corner and saw the scene that was before him. 

*********

Lucius's P.O.V 

I walked around to the school when I heard Potter calling my Son's name. They appeared to be playing a game of Hide and Go seek. Potter seemed to be the person that was the seeker and Draco was the person hiding. I was so mad at Draco for disobeying me. Draco knew the rules and should have told them to Potter. When I got to the small forest it seemed Potter was scared. What did he have to be scared of? 

**********

"What are you guys doing out here" Lucius yelled at the boys. 

"Were playing" responded Harry. 

" You guys should have asked a student in an older year if you knew if you had to go in. Now into the Headmaster's office now" Lucius yelled at the two little five year old boys. Both of the boys were walking behind Lucius. They both had sad looks on their faces. Harry looked the worst. He was excepting the worst when he got home. The Dursleys would tell him that they got a call from someone at school. Harry knew he would be in trouble. Deep trouble. They were currently climbing up the steps that led up to the front doors. The door was opened and both of them sighed and started to walk the hallway to the office. While they were walking down the hall Harry was trying to distract himself about thinking about what was the worst that could happen. It seemed in no time they were at the office. The door opened and out stepped the Headmaster. He was a tall man and wore a suit. What hair he did have was very light colored. The first words to the boys were. " Step into my office boys."

Draco and Harry walked into the room. When they got into his office Mr. Star directed them to two chairs that were located in the front of his desk. They sat down. Mr. Star started " Now boys we are well aware that I will have to phone your parents. Draco I think your Father is well aware of what you have done." " Yes Mr. Star". " Now Harry I will have to call your parents." Harry tried not to cry but it was true he did not have parents that were living. He once had parents but they were now dead. " I don't have any parents." " Well who do you live with" Mr. Star asked. " With my Aunt and Uncle" Harry replied. " Do you have to call them I promise I will be good and behave." " Harry I know you have learned that what you have done is wrong you still have to face the punishment. Do you understand Harry"? " Yes I do". " Good now you two can go to class. Mr. Malfoy will lead you guys back to your classroom."

Both boys got off the chairs and started the walk back to the kindergarten room. The classroom was located near the front of the school. It was quite a long walk there because there was two offices one in the middle and the main one in the front. On the way there Harry kept his gaze down to the ground. It seemed he was scared but why. 

****

Authors Notes 

Thank you for all your reviews. I really enjoy getting what my readers like and don't like what I'm doing with my story. This update was so long because I had one thing after another. First it was the Christmas concert, then exams, then the latest thing I have done is the music festival that we played at. I'm in both choir and Band and very busy. I will update more in March because I do not have much happening. 

Thanks again for all your reviews 

Cheers

MissPatriciaPotter

****


End file.
